Still Waiting For You, Rukia
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: "Ku-Kurosaki! Cepat lihat ke bawah, lihat baik-baik dibawah pohon Sakura itu!" desak Ishida. "Memang ada apa?", "Dasar bodoh! Cepat lihat!" /warn! cerita gak jelas.


**Disclaimer:** Kubo Taito

**Pairing:** IchiRuki

**A/N:** gaje, garing dan lainnya... don't forget for review, ok? don't like don't read!

* * *

Sudah dua tahun setelah kematian Sousuke Aizen. Kini dunia nyata sudah aman dari para hollow-hollow yang mengganggu. Ichigo dan teman-temannya pun kembali ke kehidupan semula. Begitu juga dengan Rukia, kini ia menjalani kehidupannya di Soul Society dan menjalankan tugasnya kembali sebagai Shinigami, di Divisi 13.

Tapi semuanya berubah. Setelah perpisahannya dengan Rukia selama dua tahun, Ichigo lebih terlihat pendiam. Tidak seperti biasa, ketika Rukia berada disampingnya. Dia merasa kesepian akan perpisahannya dengan Rukia.

**Ichigo's POV**

Apakah dia masih mengingatku? Apa dia merindukanku? Apa dia merasa kesepian sama seperti yang kurasakan selam ini? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu merasa kesepian jika kau tidak ada disini?.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku selalu saja mengingatnya? Kenapa sulit bagiku melupakannya? Sadarlah Ichigo! Dia takkan pernah bisa kembali lagi kesini... Dia... tidak akan pernah kembali dengan _chappy _bodohnya itu... Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi dengan tawanya, dengan ejekkannya, dengan senyumnya... Dan aku...

"Aku tetap menunggumu, Rukia..."

**End of Ichigo's POV**

**Suatu malam, di halaman belakang Mansion Kuchiki. Terlihat seorang gadis bermata **_**violet**_** yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki berambut **_**orange**_**, sambil melihat indahnya bulan malam itu.**

"**Kau tahu?" tanya pria berambut **_**orange **_**pada gadis itu. "Bulan itu putih, suci dan indah, bukan?" **

"**Ya,****" jawab gadis bermata **_**violet**_**. "Aku tahu itu," **

"**Saat matahari bangkit, sang matahari akan selalu melindungi sang bulan yang sedang berist****irahat dibelakangnya," sahut lelaki berambut **_**orange**_**. "Selalu... Selalu melindunginya dengan kehangatan yang dimilikinya," lanjutnya.**

"**Bulan juga akan selalu melindungi ****matahari dari kegelapan yang menghampirinya. Melindunginya dengan segenap cahaya yang bulan itu miliki," Balas gadis itu. "Benar begitu kan, Ichigo?"**

"**Ya, kau benar****, Rukia." jawab Ichigo singkat.**

**Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat bulan yang indah itu bersama Ichigo.**

**Hening. Kini mereka berdua mulai hening, tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Lalu Rukia mulai membuka pembicaraan.**

"**Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa duduk bersama-sama melihat bulan seperti ini..." Ucap Rukia yang sebenarnya mengatakannya dengan berat hati.**

"**Ru-Rukia?" u****cap Ichigo sedikit bingung, sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke kedua bola mata Rukia.**

"**Ya. Setelah ini mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, Ichigo," raut wajah Rukia mulai menampakkan kesedihan. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baginya manusia dan Shinigami itu berbeda dan tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama.**

**Ichigo yang mendengarkannya pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia dengan lembutnya. Rukia yang tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo akan memeluknya hanya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.**

"**I-Ichigo?"**

"**Rukia, berjanjilah!" u****cap Ichigo. "Berjanjilah, kita akan bertemu lagi dan kita akan melihat bulan bersama-sama lagi," lanjutnya, sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut.**

"**Ichigo..." k****ata Rukia. "Aku... Berjanji," Lanjutnya dengan yakin. Tanpa Rukia sadari air matanya mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.**

"**Terima kasih, Rukia." Balas Ichigo. Ichigo pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia dengan perlahan, dan mengecup bibir mungil Rukia dengan lembut dan hangat.**

**Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Byakuya sedari tadi mengamati apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Byakuya hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Adik kesayangannya menikmati malam terakhir kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.**

**Keesokan harinya Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida dan juga Chad sudah bersiap-siap untuk kepulangan mereka ke dunia nyata.**

"**Baiklah Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida, Chad. Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Urahara.**

**Disana terlihat ada para Taichou yang mengantarkan kepulangan mereka dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, meski mungkin tidak selamanya mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.**** Ichigo tidak menghirukan perkataan Urahara, sedari tadi matanya tidak mau berhenti mencari-cari sosok yang ditunggunya.**

"**Baiklah, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Urahara lagi.**

"**Tunggu dulu," jawab**** Ichigo tiba-tiba ketika melihat orang yang ditunggunya terlambat datang mengantarkan kepulangannya.**

**Dilihatnya seorang perempuan berlari-lari kearahnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan terburu-buru. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Kini perempuan itu sudah berada dihadapannya.**

"**Kau datang, Rukia..." katanya setengah berbisik pada rukia.**

**Rukia hanya membalas pertanyaan Ichigo dengan anggukan saja.**

"**Ingatlah, Rukia," ucap Ichigo yang masih setengah berbisik pada Rukia. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu," Ichigo pun memberikan senyuman pada Rukia.**

"**Dan kau, Renji!" panggil Ichigo pada Renji. "Kau jangan macam-macam pada Rukia selama aku tidak ada, mengerti?"**

"**Hah! Dasar kau ini jeruk. Tenang saja aku janji akan menjaganya baik-baik," ucap Renji berjanji sambil sedikit mengejek.**

"**Dasar kau, Baboon Queen!" ledek Ichigo. Mereka pun tertawa bersama, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.**

**Sedangkan Inoue dan yang lainnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Rukia.**

"**Kuchiki-san, jika ada waktu luang datanglah ke dunia nyata. Aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan untukmu!" Kata Inoue dengan semangat.**

"**Ya, tentu saja Inoue," b****alas Rukia yang sedikit tersenyum.**

"**Kuchiki-san, kami akan merindukanmu," kata Ishida diikuti dengan anggukan dari Chad.**

"**Terima kasih, teman-teman," ucapnya sedikit lirih.**

"**Sayonara, Minna-san,****" Ucap Inoue, Ishida dan Chad yang lalu masuk ke dalam gerbang pemisah antar dunia mereka dan Soul Society.**

"**Sayonara... Rukia,****" Ucap Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.**

"**Sayonara, teman-teman. Sayonara... Ichigo." ucap Rukia. Kini air matanya mulai membendung, ingin rasanya Ia mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi Ia mencoba menahan air matanya, berusaha untuk tegar.**

"Wah! Senangnya!"

"Hei! Lihat! Nilaiku memuaskan!"

"Kau mau melanjutkan kemana?"

Terdengar suara siswa-siswi Karakura High School yang berteriak bahagia karena nama mereka terpampang didaftar nama siswa-siswi yang lulus ujian akhir. Papan mading yang ada di gedung murid-murid kelas 3 SMA, masih dikerumuni banyak orang. Semua terlihat senang sekali, namun tidak begitu dengan Ichigo, dia hanya terdiam di atap sekolah. Ichigo berdiri dipinggiran atap gedung sekolah yang dibatasi oleh kawat-kawat yang membentuk segi empat. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana sekolahnya, sambil melihat kebawah, kearah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian saat bersama Rukia. Pohon Sakura itu yang menyimpan kenangan indah antara Ichigo dan juga Rukia.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan?" t****anya Ichigo pada Rukia yang daritadi sedang asik mengukir-ukir gambar **_**chappy**_** kesukaannya dibatang pohon Sakura menggunakan **_**cutter**_** berukuran kecil.**

"**Nah! Selesai!" u****cap Rukia senang yang sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku tambahkan namaku disisi **_**chappy **_**ini," lanjut Rukia bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo.**

"**Dasar, bocah!" Ucap Ichigo kesal, karena Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo satu katapun. Ichigo yang sedang menyandar disamping pohon Sakura pun mulai berdiri dan melihat aktivitas yang sedang asik Rukia lakukan.**

"**Hei****! Ichigo! Kau gambar juga ya!" ajak Rukia dengan semangat.**

"**Hn? Apa-apaan kau**** ini? Gambarmu itu aneh! Hahaha," Ichigo mentertawakan gambar yang Rukia buat. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal.**

"**Kau ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakan ya!" kata Ichigo lagi, sambil mengambil **_**cutter **_**yang tadi Rukia sodorkan. "Sini, aku akan mengukir namaku. Tapi aku tidak mau menggambar kelinci aneh seperti yang kau gambar,"**

"**Dasar kau ini! **_**Chappy **_**itu tidak aneh! **_**Chappy **_**itu lucu!" balas Rukia yang kesal karena Ichigo telah mengejek **_**chappy**_**nya itu. Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.**

**Ichigo mulai mengukirkan namanya dibatang pohon Sakura yang sudah tua itu dibawah nama Rukia. Setelah selesai dia melihatnya dan tersenyum.**

"**Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Rukia bingung.**

"**Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Ichigo singkat. "Sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pulang. Nanti Yuzu khawatir."**

"**Huum!" kata Rukia sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.**

**Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumah pun Ichigo dan Rukia tidak berhenti berdebat, meski perdebatan itu tidak penting tapi itu membuat mereka selalu tertawa pada akhirnya. **

Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuat lamunannya pecah. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _walnut brown_ mengajaknya berbicara. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura yang sedari tadi ditatapnya untuk melihat gadis yang mengajaknya bicara.

"A-Anou... Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana dengan hasil ujianmu?" tanya Inoue dengan ramah.

"Biasa saja, kau bagaimana?" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah~ begitu, aku, lumayan memuaskan," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," Ichigo hanya ber-Oh ria saja.

Hening. Ya, inilah suasana yang ada diantara dua orang tersebut. Kini Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit biru cerah yang terbentang luas, dan sedikit mengacuhkan Inoue yang berdiri disampingnya.

**Inoue's POV**

Hari ini aku senang sekali karena aku lulus ujian dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Begitu juga dengan teman-temanku, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, dan yang lainnya. Tapi... ada yang kurang. Dimana Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa Dia tidak terlihat hari ini? Padahal hari ini aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun.

Aku pun mencari Kurosaki-kun di koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi oleh murid yang lainnya. Tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku mencarinya ke kelas, tapi tetap tidak ada. Lalu aku mencoba mencarinya diatas gedung sekolah. Berhasil. Aku berhasil menemukannya.

`Ternyata disini.` Ucapku senang dalam hati.

Ini kesempatan yang bagus bagiku, Kurosaki-kun sedang sendiri. Jadi aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku tidak terlalu gugup. Tapi... aku melihat kejanggalan dari raut wajah Kurosaki-kun. Air mukanya menunjukkan kesedihan, lebih tepatnya kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku jadi merasa pesimis untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

Kali ini aku mendekatinya, dan berdiri disampingnya lalu mengajaknya berbicara.

"A-Anou... Kurosaki-kun, bagaimana dengan hasil ujianmu?" tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Biasa saja, kau bagaimana?" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah~ begitu, aku, lumayan memuaskan," jawabku sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyumanku.

"Oh,"

Hening, inilah suasana yang ada antara kami berdua, Kurosaki-kun mulai mengacuhkanku. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Kurosaki-kun selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Apa mungkin Kuchiki-san? Apa Kurosaki-kun merindukannya? Kurosaki-kun mulai berubah semenjak perpisahannya dengan Kuchiki-san, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ya, aku tahu kenapa. Karena hanya Kuchiki-san lah yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas dan lebih bersemangat. Tapi kenapa selalu Kuchiki-san? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Aku... Aku iri pada Kuchiki-san, aku cemburu pada Kuchiki-san.

Hatiku menangis... Ya, hatiku mulai menangis. Sakit rasanya. Tapi aku tidak boleh seperti ini! Kuchiki-san adalah sahabatku, Dia itu baik, Dia itu selalu melindungiku, Dia kuat dan... sempurna dimata Kurosaki-kun. Tidak sepertiku, hanya bisa merepotkan Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun saja... pikirku.

**End of Inoue's POV**

"Sudah 2 tahun ya,"

"Ya. Kau benar," jawab Ichigo. Tatapannya masih melekat pada langit biru cerah itu.

"Apa... apa kau merindukan Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya membuat hati Inoue benar-benar hancur.

Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Hn?" ucap Ichigo sambil menatap mata gadis itu. "Itu ya... tentu saja aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya," Jawab Ichigo sambil sedikit tersenyum pada Inoue.

Dan jawaban itu membuat Inoue benar-benar hancur untuk kesekian kalinya , sungguh ironis.

"Kurosaki-kun..." ucap Inoue. "Sebenarnya... A-Aku..." sebelum Inoue menyelesaikan kata-katanya...

BRAAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah yang asalnya tertutup, terbuka dengan keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Membuat Ichigo dan Inoue benar-benar kaget. Ichigo dan Inoue melihat Ishida berlari terburu-buru mengahampiri mereka dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"I-Ishida?" ucap Ichigo dan Inoue bersamaan.

"Hei! Ishida! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membuat jantungku mau copot saja!" protes Ichigo kesal karena Ishida yang tiba-tiba datang dengan aneh. Ishida tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, Ia hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah Ia berhasil membuat nafasnya teratur Ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Ku-Kurosaki! Cepat lihat ke bawah, lihat baik-baik dibawah pohon Sakura itu!" desak Ishida.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Ichigo polos.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat lihat!" ucap Ishida.

Ichigo pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pohon Sakura yang Ishida maksud. Setelah beberapa detik Ichigo mengamati pohon itu, Ichigo mulai tersadar. Matanya membelalak lebar. Ia pun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Ishida dan Inoue diatas gedung sekolah tanpa meninggalkan sedikit kata pun pada mereka.

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku melihat Ishida berlari ke arah ku dengan terburu-buru dan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Aku bingung padanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ishida? Tidak biasanya Ia seperti itu.

"Hei! Ishida! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membuat jantungku mau copot saja!" protesku kesal. Tapi Ishida tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Ia hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah Ia berhasil membuat nafasnya teratur Ia pun mulai berbicara padaku.

"Ku-Kurosaki! Cepat kau lihat ke bawah, lihat baik-baik dibawah pohon Sakura itu!" desak Ishida padaku.

"Memang ada apa?" tanyaku polos, dan sedikit tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Ishida.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat lihat saja!" serunya padaku.

Aku pun menuruti apa yang Ishida katakan. Aku melihat kebawah, mataku kini menuju kebawah pohon Sakura yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku mulai mengamati apa yang Ishida maksud.

Mataku mulai membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui apa yang Ishida maksud padaku. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Aku pun mulai berlari sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan Ishida dengan Inoue diatas gedung tanpa meninggalkan sedikit kata pun pada mereka berdua. Aku berlari terburu-buru melalui koridor-koridor yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang kegirangan. Meskipun Aku sempat menabrak beberapa orang Aku tidak peduli, bahkan aku hanya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' saja dengan singkat. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang satu ini. Ini, kesempatan yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

**End of ****Ichigo's POV**

"O-Orihime..."

"Ya? Ishida-kun?" jawab Inoue yang sedang mengamati pohon Sakura yang tadi dimaksud oleh Ishida, Ia pun lalu menatap pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Ma-Maaf... Maafkan Aku..." ucap Ishida.

"Hn? Kenapa Ishida-kun meminta maaf padaku? Ishida-kun tidak bersalah kok," balas Inoue dengan menyinggungkan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Ishida menatap mata Inoue dalam-dalam. "Maafkan Aku... Karena Aku membuat rencanamu gagal," ucap Ishida dengan nada menyesal.

Inoue yang mendengarnya sedikit kaget. 'Kenapa? Kenapa Ishida-kun tahu kalau aku akan menyatakan perasaaanku pada Kurosaki-kun?' Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Soal itu ya..." ucap Inoue dengan pelan. Inoue pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke bawah pohon Sakura yang tadi Ishida maksud pada Ichigo. "Tidak, Ishida-kun tidak bersalah. Ini adalah salahku sendiri Aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku pada Kurosaki-kun. Aku ini memang bodoh, padahal Aku tahu kalau Kurosaki-kun itu hanya mencintainya. Aku tahu kalau tatapan kasih sayang milik Kurosaki-kun hanya diberikan padanya. Aku tahu kalau tatapan yang Kurosaki-kun padaku hanyalah tatapan sebagai teman yang disertai dengan rasa kasihan saja."

Ishida yang mendengar ungkapan hati Inoue pun tertegun. Inoue sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, dan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ishida yang mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Inoue mengerti bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Ishida merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk orang yang Ia sayangi, sampai-sampai membiarkan orang yang Ia sayangi itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Inoue..." ucap Ishida pelan. Lalu Ia pun mendekap tubuh Inoue dengan lembut. "Menangislah kalau Kau mau, jangan Kau tahan. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin sakit..."

Inoue yang mendengarkan kata-kata Ishida pun langsung menangis dipelukan Ishida, Inoue hanya bisa meluapkan perasaannya dengan menangis, menangis dan menangis. Ishida hanya bisa membiarkan pakaian sekolahnya dibasahi oleh air mata orang yang Ia sayangi. "Maafkan Aku... Inoue," bisiknya pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Inoue.

Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit Inoue menangis. Sekarang Ia sepertinya sudah merasa tenang, "Ishida-kun... Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya.

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu saat Kau membutuhkanku, Inoue," balas Ishida.

Inoue pun mulai tersenyum lagi, meski perasaannya belum terlalu tenang, Ia berusaha untuk menghadapi semuanya dengan tegar. "Tapi, Ishida-kun. Kenapa Kau..."

"Itu... Itu karena Aku... Menyayangimu, Inoue," ucap Ishida sebelum Inoue menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Inoue yang mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Ishida pun pipinya langsung semerah tomat. "Ah~ Eng~ B-Begitu... T-tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, dan Aku juga tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu terhadapku..." ucap Ishida tersenyum.

"Ishida-kun... Terima Kasih!" ucap Inoue dengan senyum lembutnya. "Suatu saat pasti akan tiba waktunya."

Ishida yang mendengar ucapan Inoue langsung _blushing_.

**Ichigo's POV**

_Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..._

Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku sudah berlari sekuat tenagaku agar Aku bisa segera sampai ke pohon Sakura itu, namun banyak murid-murid dikoridor dan juga ditangga sehingga menghalangiku jalan untukku berlari. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pintu belakang yang ada di sekolah ini, mungkin jalannya akan lebih sepi meskipun itu sama saja dengan memutar balik perjalananku dan membuat jarakku dengan pohon itu semakin jauh, tapi dengan kecepatanku berlari Aku yakin bisa dengan cepat sampai.

Aku pun berhasil keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan jalan pintas pintu yang ada dibelakang sekolah, Aku berlari lagi dengan sekuat tenagaku. Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi Aku sampai. Tunggu Aku, jangan pergi.

Aku pun berhenti dengan jarak kurang lebih 3 meter dari pohon Sakura itu, Aku melihat sosok yang telah Aku tunggu selama ini. Sekarang Ia ada dihadapanku. Ia meraba batang pohon Sakura tua yang telah terukir namaku dan juga namanya.

**End of ****Ichigo's POV**

"Oi, Rukia. Kau menepati janjimu ya," ucap Ichigo sedikit berteriak.

Rukia meliriknya dari belakang. Ia sedikit kaget, karena Ia pikir Ia sudah terlambat untuk menepati janjinya. "I-Ichi...go?"

"Ya, ini Aku bodoh! Kurosaki Ichigo," balas Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai. Ia pun menghamiri Rukia, agar jaraknya bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Mana mungkin Aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri!" ucap Rukia dan tersenyum.

"Kau sedikit bertambah tinggi ya?" ucap Ichigo sambil sedikit mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Rukia, agar Ia bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah yang sudah lama Ia rindukan.

"Kau ini! Rambutmu juga semakin _orange_! Haha," ucap Rukia tertawa.

"Ssstt~" Ichigo menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Rukia. "Yang penting Kau sudah kembali padaku,"

Ichigo pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Ia mengecupkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rukia. Hangat. Rasanya hangat bagi mereka berdua.

"Rukia," ucap Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, dari dulu pun Aku tidak pernah pergi darimu, jeruk!"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. "Janji?"

Rukia membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Ichigo pun mulai memeluknya dengan erat seakan-akan Ia takkan pernah rela jika Rukia pergi darinya. Sakura pun berguguran disertai dengan tiupan angin yang berhembus membawa setiap kelopaknya berterbangan diantara sepasang.

**O W A R I**


End file.
